


we made it (or at least we made it this far)

by letfelicitysoar



Category: Ladies' Code
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghosts aside, there are a few things Ashley has to get before she returns home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we made it (or at least we made it this far)

**Author's Note:**

> just gen and very short drabble of ashley going back to an empty dorm.

The dorm feels empty and Ashley doesn't mean in the way that half the stuff in it is gone. Joomi's returned home for the time being while Sojung is still recovering at the hospital, Ashley's only returned briefly to grab a few things before heading to the airport for a very long and tiring flight back to the states, but the dorm is isolated and only ghosts linger. Out of all the bedrooms, the one she sleeps in is the largest and it feels even more so when she takes in the sight of empty beds and cleared away shelves. She feels like someone's moving out. The parents had stopped by already, collected what needed to be collected and left what was asked to be left.

"I like seeing the stars at dawn."

Ashley can remember the words so clearly that the small plastic globe in her hands feels heavier than it should. 

"I know," she says to herself, mostly, before locking up and leaving the dorm empty again. 


End file.
